Ohio
Ohio is the seventeenth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on April 10, 2000. It was directed by Michael Fields and written by John Romano. Synopsis The three squads are stationed at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel to provide protection during a Clinton-Giuliani Senate race debate. The cops are assigned to the kitchen and discuss politics and the death penalty while Sully tries to get a reluctant head chef to feed them. The paramedics are parked in the hotel's garage where they talk about their worst cases, religion, relationships, and how life doesn't turn out as planned. Kim and Jimmy have it out again over his irresponsibility after her paycheck is garnished to cover one of his bad debts, and Jimmy resolves to clean up his act. Full Summary The paramedics, firefighters and police officers are dispatched to a hotel where a debate is scheduled between New York City mayor Rudy Giuliani and First Lady Hilary Clinton, rival candidates for the U.S. Senate. With little else to do, Bosco and Yokas argue the merits of the two candidates. He's for Giuliani; she's for Hilary. Despite Yokas' urging, Davis tries to stay out of the discussion. But when the issue of capital punishment arises, Davis cannot keep silent. To pass the time, Carlos prods the other paramedics to reveal their most nightmarish work experiences. Kim tells of a 20-year-old woman from Ohio who was savagely mauled by a dog on the steps of Columbia University's library on her graduation day. When Bobby questions Carlos' morbid curiosity, the rookie explains that he's just trying to understand all the misery that the paramedics witness on a daily basis. Doc recalls a time when he and his former partner, Jerry, revived two heroin addicts who had overdosed in their parked car while having sex, only to discover that the couple had killed their four-year-old son and stuffed him into a suitcase, breaking his leg in the process. Carlos wonders how anyone can believe in God when He allows children to suffer. Doc corrects Carlos, asking how can anyone believe in mankind. Meanwhile, when Doherty's fiscal irresponsibility costs her money, Kim tells Doherty that he can no longer see Joey, but later relents. Determined to partake of the delicious meal being served at the hotel, Sully is stymied by Dominic , the snooty chef. But when Sully offers a helpful hint that makes Dominic's sauce l'orange less sweet, the chef grudgingly serves Sully and agrees to feed the others. Cast Main Also Starring * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Jeff Wilson Guest Starring * Ronald Guttman as Dominic Robert * Ronobir Lahiri as Kitchen Worker * Bernard McClain as First Agent * James Shanklin as Secret Service Agent Trivia/Notes * When Bosco and Faith are discussing Hillary Clinton, they are talking about having a female presidental candiates, and then Davis makes a comment, and Faith says they never had a black president either. Ironically, for the 2008 election they had both a run for president, and one obviously became the president. Music None Gallery Ohio.jpg Quotes : Carlos (to Doc and Bobby): You know, it's like we're out there seeing how unhappy and screwed up people are. I mean, you say that we gotta keep it inside of us, you say we gotta focus on the funny things. Not me. I wanna hear it. I wanna see how it all adds up, and I mean, I just... I want to understand. ---- : Bosco: So we hang with the kitchen help? Is this what I signed up for? : Faith: Yeah, it's called police protetion, you know, as in 'protect and serve.' : Bosco: Protect who? A load of big shots who pay 500 a plate to hear politians mouth off. : Faith: It's a thousand a plate. : Bosco: Like a terrorist or an assasin is really gonna come through the kitchen. : Faith: Does the name Robert F. Kennedy mean anything to you? (Bosco gives her a look) ---- : Bosco (singing): I had a girl, and she was mine, paint her ass with iodine, and on her ass I hung a sign, "keep off this ass, this ass is mine." (Faith stares at him) What? What's the matter? It's my dad's song. My dad used to sing it. Faith: It's a really beautiful song. Bosco: I haven't heard it in a million years. Since I was ten. Faith: Mmhmm. And how old are 'ya now? Bosco: Give me the sports page. Faith: Yeah, when I'm done. Bosco: You're not reading it. Faith: No, I haven't gotten to it yet. Bosco: Yokas, give me the sports page. Faith: I like to be the first one to read it. I don't like it when it gets all crumbly. ---- Sully: What is rap, anyway? Davis: What do you mean, "what is rap"? Sully: What is it? Davis: Rap is rap. It's rhymic American poetry. Sully: It's nothin' but a bunch of people complaining. Poetry is supposed an apperciated for beauty, for beauty of language. I dig poetry. Davis: You just said you dig poetry? Sully: Yeah. Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickins. Davis: Dickinson. Sully: Dickinson. (Davis laughs) Free verse. Davis: Yeah, I thought so. ---- Bobby (about Sully and Davis): There goes Salt n' Peppa. Sully: Word up. ---- Sully: Low is her husband scoring oral cop in the broom closet while we're paying his salary. Bosco: You got that right. Sully: Oh, that's a switch. So you two are coming out against oral sex? Bosco: There's a time and a place for everything. My dad used to say that. Faith: Oh his dad used to say that. His dad the sensitive student of human nature. The dad "I had a girl and she was mine", dad? Bosco: Yokas, the guy is the president in the United States. He's got a responsible... Faith: Oh, a guy is a guy. Just like you're a guy. And I wanna know when any of you guys know when to keep your pants zipped up. ---- Kim (about one her worse calls): That college girl. I mean, it wasn't even that bad, nobody died or anything. Bobby: What college girl? Kim: She was the one that was all dressed up for graduation at Columbia. Bobby: Oh, her. The one up on the steps. Kim: Yeah, yeah, her. The steps of the library. She was sitting there in this pretty dress-- this white frilly thing. She had her cap and gown in her lap. Apparentally she didn't even put it on yet. Her dad must've left her there, to go get the camera and take a picture of her and her mom. You know, a real graduation day picture. Put it on the piano back in... I forget where she was from. Anyway, this dog pulled loose from it's owner as they passed by her. This dog must've been just outta his mind. Anyway, she couldn't get up in time, and she must've slipped on her gown trying, and she whacked her head on the steps. Bobby: Giant occipital hematoma. Kim: This dog took off half of her face. I didn't even know how to fasten the cervical restraints on her forehead because of the bleeding. There was so much blood and the 4x4 were saturated. The pressure dressing wasn't even working... And I remember at one point, she opened her eyes and she looked at me and we shared this look. It... I was crying the whole time that I was workin' on her. Carlos: That's it? Kim: Yeah, that's it. Just a damn dog bite. I mean, I've seen worse, a lot worse. Why this one stuck in my head, I have no idea. Doc: She was 21. It was her first day as a real grownup. See her life rolled out in front of her, nice and pretty like that dress you're talking about. And all of a sudden it's like somebody hands her a message: "life's not gonna go the way you figured." You were crying because she had to learn that so young. Kim: Ohio. Yeah, Ohio. That's where she was from. ---- Kim: 25. Doc: 25 what? Kim: That's how old I was when I found out life doesn't always turn out the way it's supposed to. When I found out Jimmy was sleeping with my sister. I kind of got the message right there. Seems like I have to keep getting it over and over again. Doc: It wasn't until Deborah died that I really knew. Kim: We don't get to like, what, write our own story? Doc: Yeah. The two of us... we used to get into it about having children, she didn't want any. She liked other people's fine, but talk to her about having her own? Too many things she wanted to do and learn, and places to go, like Africa. That was one place. But me? You know me and kids, and I would've loved having kids more than anything. Kim: But she didn't want to? Doc: She was in her 30's and we were getting to where we had to decide one way or the other, but she wouldn't cut me any slack. It was no and that was that. So, I said that I was gonna leave. Of course I didn't, but it was out there in the air... She died and I never had a chance to take it back. You know, it's funny. It's like-- It's like having to leave a movie before the ending. The film just breaks. I wanted to see how the damn thing was gonna come out. Wouldn't have matter who won or lost, I just... wanted to know. ---- Sully: Please explain to me how a police officer can be against the death penatly. Bosco: Death penalty? My dad used to call it takin' out the trash. Faith: Oh God, dad again. Sully: Faith, I'm waiting. Faith: Say that there's a rape goin' down, or a rape/murder, and we're inside the building. And we hear this girl screaming, and suddenly the screams stop, and we think, maybe this guy killed her. Sully: Where are you going with this? Faith: So I'm sayin' that if we go outside right now, and we lay hands on him, and we bring him down and we whale on it because we can't help it, because we're still hearing that girls screams in our head, then I'm saying to you that I don't have a problem with that. Davis: Even if they kill him? Faith: Even if. Davis: And you say that you're against the death penalty? Faith: No, that's different. This is sudden, this is heat of the moment and I can understand that. ---- Faith: No, no, the death penatly. Is the cops come and they arrest him, and we go and get on with our lives, then eight or ten months later, there's a trial and people get all dressed up in suits and they pick 12 of us... Davis: A jury of his peers... Faith: Yeah, but, we're all cooled off now. I mean, the moment has passed and we're supposed to civilized people. So they take 12 civilized people and they get up and get dressed, eat breakfast and drive downtown, and they discuss it and they decide to put a guy to death. Sully: Yeah, but he's still the same son of a bitch who still raped and murdered a girl. Faith: Yeah, but now he's sitting in jail where he can't hurt us. Look, what happened in the street, that's human. I mean, that's angry and that's ugly, but that's human. The death penalty, no. That's us pretending that we're God. ---- Bosco: A mob? I'll tell you who those people are, Davis. I come from those people. They're defending themselves, they don't trust us, they don't trust the politians, and they definiatly don't trust the system to get the killer off. Do you? Davis: That's not the point, that's not what I'm sayin'. Bosco: How many times have you seen a skel on the street that you busted, clean as a whistle, walkin' free because the system screwed up? So what are they doin'? They're defending themselves, and their families. They got daughters, and this guy is out there, and they're afraid. They are plain scared. Davis: It's called a mob, Bosco. It's called a mob. A mob doesn't know what it's afraid of, or what it saw, if it even saw anything. A mob doesn't have any brains. It'll grab the first person it sees, and if he's not from the neighborhood, or if nobody knows him... Sully: He's different. Davis: Especially then. Epsecially then. If he's different from them, then he's something that they fear. He's their man. I'm not afraid of much, but I'll tell you something. I'm afraid of a mob. If I had to choose I'd take you 12 cooled down dressed up people any day of the week. ---- Carlos: God sees everything, right? I mean, that's what the nuns used to say. Doc: And you don't believe that? Carlos: This one nun, she was all right, she used to say "Carlos, you think you're an orphan, you're not. You've got a father. God's your father and he's looking after you." And then, you know, I'd say "Well, he's not doing a very good job." Do I believe it, that god's wathcing? Looking down on that kid, that he sees all the stuff that we see, y'know? If he does, where is he? Hmm? Why doesn't he stop it? Doc: You don't get it. Carlos: What is it that I don't get? Doc: We're on our own, man. I mean, he gave us freedom. Carlos: Oh, right. That's a great idea to give us the freedom to get a little smack going so we can fold our kid up like an orcordian just to see how it feels. Doc: Believe it or don't believe it. It's up to you. But you ought to ask yourself, when you die and you meet God... Carlos: What will I say to him? I'll say "How dare you." Yeah, how dare you make a world where kids suffer and die? You let this stuff happen. And we're supposed to love you and light candles and spring for a dollar every time a guy comes around in church with a basket. (Doc scoffs) Hey, hey, I know, he's testing us. That's what they tell you in church. If there was an election, for God, I would not vote for the one we got now. No, not until he rode with us the bus just one day. Kim: Don't sit too close Bobby. Ground might open up. Bobby: Yeah, or lightening. Kim: At least then we'd know there's something out there. Carlos: Doc, we ride together. How can you believe in God after seeing what we see? Doc: I think you've got it all wrong. I mean, the question is: How can you believe in man? ---- Bosco & Davis (singing) ... and on her ass, I'd hang a sign. "Keep off this ass. This ass is mine." Faith: That's nice fellas. If we were outside I could throw myself in front of a sanitation truck. ---- Bosco: Only two things I watch. Sports and animals. Faith: Animals? Bosco: Yeah. Shark shows, elephant babies, lions, tigers, bears. Faith: Oh my! (Davis and Faith laugh) Bosco: What? Faith: Nothin'. Bosco: You don't watch those shows? Best shows on the box. Faith: I guess I must be missing out. Bosco: You are. A lioness with her cubs in the tall grass. No human beings around for miles. Davis: Except for the 18 guys in the camera truck. (laughs) Bosco: You gotta ruin it for me, right? Davis: Keep going, keep going. Bosco: No, no, no. Forget it. Davis: Bosco, tell your damn story. Bosco: It's fantastic! She's got all these cubs, and she's gotta feed 'em. see, they're not old enough to hunt for themselves yet. I don't know, maybe they don't have teeth yet. And suddendly, she sees all these antelopes getting a drink, and then she has to prowl. She's be a great cop, moving in on the skels. Faith: And then she has to call for backup? (Faith and Davis laughs) Bosco: Then they take off, and this is one of my favorite parts, the little thunder they make when they start to run? Until one of them falls behind and falls behind, she closes in like John Lynch on a wide reciever. Faith: It's okay, Bosco, just think about all the ones that got away. Bosco: Every time, I think just once, I'd like to see that antelope turn around and kick that lions teeth down her throat, clean her clock... Just like us. That's what we see at work everyday. I mean, what the hell are we but a bunch of animals? And not just the scum we arrest, all of us. They could make one of those nature shows about us. Faith: Animals? That's what you think we are? Bosco: What do you think, huh? ... You know, I remember back in the school yard, there was this skinny redheaded kid, Vinny Spadero. Everyone had a great time pushing his face in the mud. Tell 'ya the truth, I wasn't too crazy about him either, you know? He was always showin' off in class. Lettin' the teachers know that he'd done the extra credit. And the guys, man, they'd just start beatin' on him. And when they'd start beatin' on 'em... I would get this sick feeling, so I'd jump in and take his and then they'd start shoving me around. Faith: Did you get your face pushed into the mud? Bosco: No. No way. I did alright. (Faith laughs) They way out numbered me, too. But you know what, I did some damage. I did. Until I got home. And my dad would find out what had happened. Faith: And then what? Bosco: He'd call me a loser then kick my ass. Faith: That was dad? Bosco: I'd try to explain but he'd say I was stupid takin' a hit for another guy. I'd explain to him that it would always be like, four-to-one. I was just tryin' to stand in the way between Vinny and all of those bigger kids. Faith: Maybe that's why you're a cop. Even things out a little. Bosco: Is that what we do? Faith: That's what a good cop does. A cop like you. ---- : Jimmy: I only had one other new beginning, and that was when I married you. You remember that? : Kim: You were always charming. I fell for it, hard. : Jimmy: Well, I made an honest woman outta you though. : Kim: You never made me feel like I was somebody you had to marry. You always made me feel like a bride. : Jimmy: Cape May was good, huh? : Kim (laughs): That is the last time I go deep sea fishing in my first trimester. (they laugh) So what are we sayin', Jimmy? That the good times were good. I forgot about them. Didn't you? : Jimmy: No. It's a new start for me. I guess it's gotta be without you. : Kim: Is that a question? : Jimmy: ... No Category:Episodes Category:Season One